The invention relates to a device for the interferometric measuring of an object as well as a method for the interferometric measuring of an object.
Devices and methods for the interferometric measuring of an object are known in various embodiments: for example a typical design of a laser Doppler-vibrometer is known which comprises a laser as the light source for generating an emitted beam, a beam splitting device to split the emitted beam into a measuring and a reference beam, an optic interference device, and a first detector.
The measuring beam is guided to a measuring point on an object, and the measuring beam, at least partially reflected, is interfered together with the reference beam on a detector area of the detector so that by assessing the interference signal for example a movement of the object surface at the measuring point in the direction of the optic axis of the measuring beam can be concluded.
Furthermore, arrangements are known comprising a heterodyne design so that by phase modulations in the measuring light the direction of deflection by the surface to be measured can be concluded.
In order to obtain information about oscillations in two or three dimensions it is known to guide the measuring beams of three laser Doppler-vibrometers such that the measuring beams each impact the measuring point on the object diagonally in reference to each other.